Dark road
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Josie and Penelope find out about the merge by accident. Now it's up to them to make big decisions and choices that might be hard and take roads much darker than they believed they ever would
1. Chapter 1

For past two months, Penelope and Josie were playing cat and mouse game. Ever since the kiss after the twin's birthday, two of them simply couldn't keep far from each other. It started with few kissed during their arguments, then it turned into make out sessions in the empty classrooms and in the end it became all of the above plus sex. Sometimes it was Penelope who was after Josie, sometimes it was Josie that was after Penelope, but it always ended the same…in Penelope's bed or some other place after curfew. That night they were in the library. Josie was looking for a book and Penelope followed her in. She found her in the back surrounded by the books about transfiguration magic. Penelope loved catching Josie doing something she shouldn't be doing. She put her arms around her and whispered in her ear.

''Shapeshifting… That's hot… What or better who do you want to became?''

''I am writing a paper about it… I would never do any of those spells.''

''Too bad… They are fun…''

''You did them?''

''Many times.''

''But they demand strong magical powers….''

''I can do those spells and so much more Jojo…''

She was kissing Josie's neck and her other hand was lifting her skirt. Their moment was interrupted by someone entering the library. Penelope did a cloaking spell, so they could see and hear who was there but that other person had no idea about their presence. Both gilrs were surprised to see Josie's parents there with Lizzie. Caroline was nervous.

''We have to talk about the merge.''

Lizzie looked at her.

''I don't want to die mom.''

''I know love…''

Josie had terrified face expression and she looked at Penelope who just looked angry. She had no idea why her sister had to die. Rick looked at two of them.

''So, that means that Josie has to die.''

''She would die anyway Rick. You know her. She would scarify her life for Lizzie any time.''

''She might change her mind if we let her spend so much time with Penelope and Hope.''

That got Caroline's attention.

''You said that Park girl is gone from her life.''

''Aparetnly they are back on. Josie has no idea I know they are sneaking around. I bet they are having sex in Penelope's room now.''

Rick didn't like that.

''Should I go there and get Josie back to her room?''

''No, as long as they are together, we know no one would come here and spy on us.''

''So, what is the plan mom?''

''Get Josie away from Hope and Penelope best way you know. You know that you have power over Josie. She might be stronger with magic, but you are better when it comes to manipulation.''

''What do I do?''

''Tell her that you saw Penelope and Hope together. They spend enough time together to raise suspicions in Josie…and you feed that story bit by bit… ''

''There is nothing going on with them.''

''Who cares? What matters is that Josie starts doubting. Then two of them will never get a chance to help or get her to change her mind.''

''Mom, that is brilliant…''

''I am not sure that is a good plan. I think we should focus on something that keeps both girls alive.''

''We can't have both of them alive.''

''One could turn.''

''Lizzie with her mood swings is going to be very dangerous and would draw attention. On the other hand, Josie would feel bad to feed of something…or someone.''

Lizzie rolled her eyes and made mean comment.

''Not if she feeds of Satan during the time in bed. Then she would feed all the time just to have sex with the Devil herself.''

Penelope smirked and just watched the scene before her. Her heart was breaking for Josie. Her own family sold her. Rick was still trying to figure out how to keep both daughters alive. After Caroline realized that he was not on their side, she compelled him to forget the talk they had.

''I just arrived and we were catching up with Lizzie since Josie was not in the room.''

''You just arrived and we were catching up with Lizzie because Josie was not in the room…''

''Now, leave us girls to catch up!''

He wished them good night and left. Josie was shocked her mom compelled her dad to forget about all this. She was really willing to sacrifice Josie so Lizzie would win.

''Mom, you are genius… So, what do we do now?''

''Divide and concur… You must get Josie away from Hope and Penelope. I will help too.''

''Ok, mom…''

''Now, go to bed… Everything has to be normal so none of them suspects anything.''

''Ok.''

Josie was now crying and Penelope held her hand. Caroline and Lizzie left. Penelope dropped the spell and Josie just dropped on the floor.

''My own mom and sister want me dead… And all this story about the merge…What is it?''

''It's a ritual of Gemini coven… Twins battle on their 22nd birthday and who absorbs the magic from the other twin is a winner.''

''You knew about this and you never told me?''

''I did, I know about these rituals for many covens. Each coven has some ritual that is characteristic for it… I didn't think there was a reason to mention this ritual and coven. You never talked about the coven you belong to. There is at least eight covens of syphoners… I never really tried to figure out yours.''

Josie knew Penelope was right. Blaming her is not going to help.

''What do I do now?''

''What do you want to do?''

''Escape this place.''

''Ok…''

''But where would I go? I have nowhere to go…''

Penelope was silent for a moment.

''Jojo, how do you feel about dark magic?''

''What?''

''How do you feel about dark magic?''

''You want to discuss that now? My life is on the line?''

''Actually, your answer might help with where to go…''

''If it will keep me alive and safe, I am very much ok with it. Why?''

''You are going home with me…''

''Home?''

''Yes, we are going to Seattle…''

''Penelope…''

''What?''

''How can we go there? We don't know anyone there…''

''I have family there and my coven is there…''

''Family?''

''My mom and dad…and the entire coven…''

''But…''

''But what?''

''You left for a reason…''

''I did, but I'd rather see you alive than hold on to my principles.''

Josie kissed her and pressed her forehead to hers.

''Will they kill me?''

''No, they will not.''

''That sounds ok for now… But how do we get there?''

''My car.''

''You have a car?''

''I do… and it's off campus so no one knows I have it.''

''We don't have money…''

''Don't worry about it…''

''When would we leave?''

''Now?''

''How ? I need to pack some things…''

''I will do a sleeping spell on Lizzie and you can pack…''

''You would really leave for me?''

''Yes… I would…''

''Penelope, are you sure?''

''Yes… I would rather go home than let you die.''

They sneaked into twins' room and Penelope did the spell. Josie packed what she needed and they went to Penelope's room. She did the same. Small suitcase where she shirked all of the important things to her. She did the spell to make them invisible and they left the school grounds. Josie stood frozen in front of the car Penelope just unlocked. That car costed as small apartment in Mystic Falls. So, Penelope's family didn't just have money, they had serious money.

They got into the car and Penelope started it. They were silent for some time. At one point, Penelope just took her hand and she smiled at her.

''I will protect you Jojo…''

''I know…''

At that moment, she really believed Penelope and believed that she would take care of her. Unlike her family, Penelope was always there…in her unusual way and always took care of her. They had long drive ahead of them and it would take them some time to reach their final destination. Penelope stopped at the gas station to fill in the tank and to get them some coffee. Josie was grateful for that. She did need coffee so she could keep company to Penelope. After driving for more than ten hours, Penelope stopped at the small motel. They already left Virginia and they were hoping that they gained some advantage over Caroline. Before they left, Penelope left message for Hope not to help Saltzman's find her and Josie and promised that she will call her and tell her everything. She also said that she has to keep Josie safe. She told Hope to come to visit them during the Christmas break and she promised to tell her everything. She knew Hope would do all in her power to protect Josie and her. Penelope let Josie shower first and during her time in the bathroom, she got her phone out and called her mom.

''Hey mon… I know it's realy early…But I am on my way home… I am coming back and I am coming with my girlfriend…''

''Penelope, is everything ok?''

''No, I have to protect her.''

''What is going on?''

''I have to find a way to save her from the merge…''

''Oh, my child… We will find a way…''

''How mom?''

''She can join our coven…''

Penelope was silent… She knew what joining the coven meant…and she was not sure that Josie would accept that.

''We will talk when we arrive…''

''How long will it take you?

''Entire route is forty two hours… We drove third of it… And I need to sleep a little…''

''Do you want me to send someone for you?''

''No mom… We will be ok…''

''Ok, Penny… See you in two days.''

Josie got out in the towel and she looked a bit shy…

''You can go in. I am done.''

''Ok… Penelope got something to change into and went into the bathroom. She needed that shower to wash away the crazy day they had.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie woke up and found Penelope sitting in bed beside her and watching a wall.

''P, are you Ok?''

She gave her a small smile…

''Yes, I am… But I will be even better when we get to my family. And we are safe.''

Josie looked at her.

''You haven't slept much…or at all…''

''I am fine…''

''No, you are not…''

Josie pulled her down to her arms and held her.

''I am very grateful for the help you are offering , but you need to take care of yourself too…''

''I know…''

''And I think you need some sleep too…''

''I am not sleepy…''

''I can make you be….''

''With spell?''

''I had something else in mind…but spell is ok too…''

Penelope smirked at that comment.

''And what did you have in mind Miss Saltzman?''

''Sex…''

''Hm… That is something I prefer more than spells.''

''I know…''

She pulled Penelope's shirt to remove it from her and she took off her own. Now they were only in their panties and it was clear that they both needed this. Josie needed the escape the other girl always was and Penelope needed Josie…and to get her mind of things. Josie was right. After they were done having sex, Penelope was relaxed enough to fall asleep and let go of her fears for a moment. During the time Penelope slept, Josie watched few movies and fell asleep again. Around four in the afternoon Penelope woke up and it was time to leave. They found another gas station and bought some food. They were hungry and they had to eat something. Penelope bought Josie all of her favorite snacks and they could continue the drive.

At school was a state of panic. Josie and Penelope were missing. No one knew where they were and a lot of things from Penelope's room were missing. Caroline didn't like the fact that Josie was somewhere with Penelope and she feared if she heard the conversation. Lizzie woke her up that morning with comment that Josie didn't come to the room, but some of the things were missing. They checked right away Penelope's room and saw that there is the same situation. Rick begged Hope to help them find the girls, but she said that she didn't want to be part of it. She said she had argument with both of them and as far as she is concerned, they can die in some ditch. That hurt Rick a lot but he couldn't force Hope to help him. Caroline also wanted to find them ,but she knew she couldn't compel the witch to do the spell, especially Hop who was more than a witch. Emma also didn't want to use dark magic. She believed that two girls would be back in a day or two… She believed it was young love and need to be alone. Hope got out of the school and called Penelope. They answered right away.

''How are things there?''

''They want me to do a locator spell for you. I said no. I said we had an argument and that two of you are dead for me.''

''Good…''

''Park what is happening?''

''In few words, Lizzie and Caroline want to kill Josie… She is part of the Gemini coven and they have to merge. They want Lizzie to win, Rick is compelled and has no idea what they want.''

''And I believed my family is complicated.''

''You have no idea.''

''What will you do?''

''We are going to my family.''

Hope was not sure how smart that is.

''Are you sure? You know why you left, are you sure you can live that life?''

''That is the only thing I could think of.''

''Good luck…''

'' I know.''

Josie noticed how tense Penelope was. She had no idea how to help her and she felt bad for dragging Penelope into her family situation.

''Are you ok P?''

''I am… I just want us to get there as soon as possible.''

''I know…''

Josie took her hand.

''Thank you Penny…''

''Don't thank me Jojo… I am not sure I am doing the right thing…''

''What do you mean?''

''My coven can protect you, but I am afraid it's not what you might want from life.''

''What do you mean?''

''They are dark magic users… And as I said every coven has it's rituals and ceremonies that take place at certain time…''

Josei was not really happy about it, but if they could keep her alive, she will take.

''What is yours?''

''You might have to kill someone…''

Josie just looked at Penelope very shocked.

''What?''

''It's dark magic Josie…And I am sorry for dragging you into this…but it's the only thing I could figure out…''

''Did you…?''

Penelope looked at Josie and finished what she wanted to ask.

''Kill someone?''

''Yes…''

There was short silence…

''Yes, I did… I killed few people….''

''Penny…''

''I had to… It was for my coven and I believed it was the right thing to do… You must understand that the values I grew up with are different than yours.''

''I don't know what mine are after that night in the library…''

''I understand.''

''No, you don't. I always believed I would have them and that my family was good, honest and someone who loves me. That thing in the library was a cold shower for me.''

''I always knew there was something dark in our family… I grew up in darkness Josie and only moment of light I had was when we met. You are the only light in my life Jojo… And it's killing me that you might have to give it up…''

Josie was silent because she had no idea what to say to Penelope.

''Can you stop the car for a minute…''

Penelope did what Josie asked her to do. She found a place to stop the car and Josie got her to face her.

''I love you Penelope Park… I love you so much… and let me tell you one more thing. I am not a saint, or angel or anything perfect and pure… Maybe your darkness is stronger than mine… Maybe you let the dark dominate most of your life…But I have it too… I have so much of it inside of me Penny… And if I do something out of the character, it's not your fault… You can't force me to be dark… I simply am…as everyone is… I just refuse to let my darkness take over…''

''I don't want you to give up your light for my family…''

''I will not… But I need you Penny to trust me… I will be ok…even if it comes to taking lives… I will have you to remind me who I am.''

She kissed the other girl and smiled.

''I know that you don't believe what I am saying…but…YOU ARE MY LIGHT PENELOPE… Even when I face my darkest moments, I find light in you. In your smile, in your presence…in you love… Even when you are too cool to say you love me and make me feel like shit… I find the light in you.''

Penelope wiped small tear from her face.

''You are weird.''

''And you love that about me.''

''I do… I love you so much…''

''I love you too.''

''I know…''

''That's my line Saltzman…''

''Really? Only yours?''

''In that tone, yes….''

''You are so full of yourself Penelope…''

She winked at Josie…

''I know… And that's how you do it Jojo…''

They drove some more… and finally after more than thirty hours of driving they managed to arrive to Penelope's house. It was huge. She put in the code at the gate and the gate opened. They drove few more minutes and they were in front of the house. Older woman and man got out of the house and greeted them.

''Good morning Miss Parker… We really missed you around here.''

Josie was not expecting that. Penelope's last name was not Park?

''Hello Mrs. Oliver. I missed you too… Mr. Oliver…''

''Miss Parker…''

''Where are my mom and dad?''

'' Your parents are in the library waiting for you and you companion.''

''Mr. Oliver, you can bring our things to my room.''

Mrs. Oliver was confused….

''Miss Parker, there are many rooms in this house. Your friend doesn't have to share with you.''

''She is my girlfriend…''

''Oh… Ok… Mr. Oliver will bring your things upstairs to you room…''

They got into the house. Josie was looking around. There were many antique objects and furniture. House was huge, it was even bigger from the inside. She took Josie's hand and led her to the library door…

''Here goes nothing…''

She opened the door and they were greeted by Penelope's parents. Josie was stunned by how beautiful they were.

''Mom, dad… ''

Woman smiled at them and opened her arms.

''Penelope…''

She let go of Josie and went to her mother's arms… Her father joined the hug and he even had a small smile on his face.

''I am glad you are back my sweet dark angel… You were really missed around here.''

''I missed you too mom and dad.''

''We are glad to have you home…''

Then the woman looked at Josei and she saw the same eyes Penelope has.

''Even if it is for someone else…''

She let go of Penelope and came to Josie… Josie was frightened and taken by the women at the same time.

''My name is Persephone Parker…and this is my husband Michael. Penelope explained that you are in some serious trouble… Welcome to our home. We will try to help you and keep you safe.''

''Thank you Mrs. Park..er… I am Josie…Josette Saltzman… I am very pleased to meet you and thank you for taking me in…''

''You matter to Penelope enough for her to come back home… We are grateful to you for making it possible for us to have our daughter back...''

''Mom…''

''It's ok Penelope… I won't go any further… Let's have some tea and sandwiches and get to know each other… After all, Miss Saltzman is becoming family…''

Josie noticed that Penelope was happy to see her mom and dad, but far from happy for being home… She felt bad for making her come back. She had no idea what was the reason for Penelope to leave and how will that influence their relationship. She also noticed how Penelope was reserved and careful with what she was saying. She was under impression that something big happened and Penelope didn't want to talk about it. She now stepped into new family secrets she had no idea about.


	3. Chapter 3

There was tension in the room. Josie could feel like her hairs were raising from it. Penelope and her mother had something that they needed to clear up and her dad noticed the level of tension and her tried to calm them down.

''Ladies, there will be plenty of time for the talk that you need to have. Can we enjoy the tea and sandwitches?''

Penelope gave her dad a very fake smile.

''Of course daddy…''

''Good girl…''

He came and kissed her hair.

''I am happy to have you home and I hope that Miss Saltzman would enjoy being here too.''

Josie just smiled and thanked him for having her in their home. After they were done with the small talk, Penelope took Josie's hand and pulled her up.

''We will retire to my room now. I drove for a long time and I need some rest. Josie is tired too… We will be joining you for dinner.''

''Good… Maybe we could invite…''

''Mother, can we have few days just to adjust… Later you can call whoever you like.''

''Ok… As you wish Penelope…''

''See you later …''

Penelope's father smiled at them…

''Have a nice rest… Is there something you would like for dinner?''

''Mrs. Oliver could make her famous pasta. I really missed it.''

''I will tell her.''

Penelope and Josie left the room and the tension fell… Josie held her hand and walked beside her in silence. Penelope took them to the elevator and Josie couldn't believe she had an elevator in her house. They went to the top floor and Josie was in shock. Entire floor was Penelope's. She had a living aeriar with grand piano, books, records, CDs. She had small kitchen, huge walk in closet and in the middle was counter with a lot of draws. First thing on Josie's mind was that Lizzie would die in this closet. And then she remembered everything and she sort of felt bad. From the closet, you could enter huge bathroom with double sinks, shower, bathrub you have to climb to using few steps. Her room was simply never to leave it.

''You live in my dreams.''

''Thank you Jojo… But I have feeling you were talking about the house...not me…''

''Yes… What is this?! This is sick!''

''I know... Welcome to the world where I grew up…''

''I am still processing….Miss ParkER…''

''Yes… I know… I have long story to tell about Parker becoming Park…''

''I am all ears.''

''Now?''

''Yes, Penelope… And one more thing… You are always my dream come true… Some crazy mansion has nothing to do with it… I would love you the same in a tiny place as much as I love you now..''

''Thank you Jojo..''

She gave her a peck and a hug and smiled at her.

''Do you want me to fill in the tub?''

''Sure…''

Penelope started filling in a tub and she put some of the foam balls in it. Josie was sitting in the corner and trying to wrap her head around this all. Past forty-eight hours were chaos.

''You may strip Miss Saltzman…''

''Your wish is my command…''

Josie took off her pants and shirt and lifted her hair. She stepped into Penelope's tub and Penelope sat on the steps beside her.

''I love this… it feels amazing…after that bathroom in the motel…''

''Yes, it does.''

''Want to join me?''

Penelope took off her jeans and shirt and got in. They were sitting on the opposite sides and their knees were touching.

''So… I have so many questions.''

''Ok…''

''Is your name Penelope at all or did you make it up?''

She laughed…

''My name is Penelope Rosemary Parker.''

''Why did you cut it for school?''

''Because of my clan… My family is in charge of the clan for centuries…''

''Why did you want to hide your identity?''

''They are dark magic users… and I wanted to distance myself from it.''

''Why did you leave?''

''My mom asked me to kill a girl I was in love with because she didn't want to complete the initiation.''

''What?''

''Yes, I was thirteen and in love with a girl from the coven. She was sixteen and it was her time for initiation. She got the assignment to kill someone from the opposite coven…and she didn't want to do it. She said she couldn't…''

''And?''

''And my mom asked me to do it…''

Josie was afraid to ask…

''I did… I killed that man from the other coven and I killed her.''

Josie was surprised by what she heard.

''How?''

''I felt like she betrayed me. If she did what my mom asked of her we would have been together. She knew that nod doing it means death.''

''I am so sorry…''

''I changed a lot after it. That's why I left. I hater my mom for telling me to kill Irene.''

Josie was silent.

''So, do you think she would do same thing to me?''

''Yes, I do… That is why I am wondering if I made the right choice…''

Josie took her hand.

''You saved me… And I will not fail you.''

''Jo…''

''Listen to me… Whatever she does, we will make it. I promise.''

''Ok…''

Josie pulled Penelope to turn and she held her in her arms. They sat like that in silence until the water got cold. They changed and went to Penelope's bed. Josie was too taken by the possibility of having to kill someone to even think about the huge bed and deep red sheets they were in. She just cuddled up to Penelope and they were asleep. Around six they were getting ready for dinner. Penelope was in a black dress heels with perfect makeup and Josie was in jeans and shirt.

''Are we going out?''

''No… But they really insist on dressing up.''

''I have nothing.''

''You have my entire closet. My mom has no idea what I have here…''

Josie noticed that huge procentage of things were black.

''So much black…''

''Coven color…''

''Oh, God. I hate black.''

''I know.''

She found black dress and Penelope's shoes with smaller heel. She was not that good as Penelope was when it came to walking in heels. She put her hair up and used some of Penelope's makeup to fix herself.

''Is this better?''

''It's amazing… Let's go.''

At seven sharp they were at the table. Dining room was huge with antic furniture. Mrs. Oliver sent girls to serve them. Penelope's parents looked like they just came from the cover of the magazine. Everything was on point. Her beautiful dress, his suit, white pressed shirt. They were like manikins. Diner talk was very casual.

''Miss Saltzman, do you drive?''

''No, Mr. Parker… I just started my lessons…''

''Oh, ok… We will see with someone for you to complete the classes so you can use one of the cars.''

''Thank you, but it's not necessary. I can use the public transport.''

''You need to drive… It's a must in this world. Penelope can teach you ad then take you to pass the test.''

''Yes, daddy… I can teach her…''

Next was Penelope's mother.

''Next thing we have to deal with is school. You must continue your education… You can't go back to that school for obvious reasons… We must find you a school that is sutable.''

''We will ask for your grades.''

Josie was getting nervous.

''But then they will know where to find us.''

''Oh, honey… No one will mess with us… You are one of us now?''

Josie looked at Penelope to know what to say.

''So, mother… She is one of us without any initiation?''

''I had no idea that you wanted to kill another girlfriend Penelope…''

Josie surprised them all with her question.

''What makes you think I wouldn't be able to kill?''

That was the first time she saw Penelope's mother smile at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope's mother was looking at Josie and trying to figure the girl out.

''You speak of the murder with such an ease… It's clear that you've never been close to death.''

''I am at this very moment…''

''Why do you say so?''

''If I don't do what you want, I might be killed…and I have no doubt that you would make Penelope do it…''

She gave now very direct look to Penelope's mother.

''…AGAIN so she would confirm to you that she is really back… Or my own mother and sister that are plotting my death… It looks to me that I am very much surrounded by death.''

''So, she told you about Irene…''

''Yes, she did…''

''You must really love my daughter to forgive blood on her hands?''

'' She loves me enough to come back to the last place she wants to be… So… The least I can do for her is to accept her past and love her no matter what.''

''Unconditional love doesn't exist.''

''I know… But accepting your partner does.''

''You accept that she killed for the first time at the age of thirteen? Did she tell you how she did it?''

''I didn't ask… And I don't need to know. I know she regrets it…''

''You believe she is a good person?''

''I know she is…''

''You have interesting morals Miss Saltzman…''

''I can say the same… You lead the coven that uses dark magic, you often kill people and you are asking about my morals?''

''She is next in line… Are you sure that you can stay with someone who would make choices who lives or dies.''

''I believe in Penelope and her judgment.''

''So, you want to join?''

''Yes… I said I would.''

''Ok.. Your assignment is simple… On Sunday we will have dinner for the coven… It's up to you to put poison in one of the guests glasses.''

''Ok…''

Penelope lowered her gaze and didn't look at her mother or Josie.

''Mom, there has to be some other way. I don't want her to become a killer.''

''There is a marriage. She can marry someone I pick in the coven, but I am guessing you don't want that….''

She saw Penelope's pained face.

''So, Miss Saltzman… Marriage or murder?''

''Some would say it's the same…''

''You do have wit…''

''What poison?''

''You will be provided with one…''

''Ok…''

After dinner was over Penelope and Josie retired to Penelope's floor. Josie noticed how Penelope was quiet.

''Are you ok?''

''I don't want you to kill anyone…''

''So, you want me to marry some random person from your coven?''

''I don't know… I just don't want you to live with the burden of having someone's life on your conscience.''

''You are haunted by it?''

''Very much…''

Josie took Penelope to the bed and put her to sit.

''I love you… And I love even that dark side of you… Question is, will you be able to love my dark side?''

''Yes… I would love you no matter what.''

''Good…''

''I just don't want it on you…''

''Penelope… I don't have much choice… It's either this or my mom is going to find me and make me merge with Lizzie…So, I either kill someone or my own mom and sister kill me.''

''I know… It's driving me insane… I wish to kill them just to stop you from killing anyone…''

''Baby… I will survive… I will be ok… I have you to guide me through all this. I am just sorry I got you to come back to something you don't want to.''

''I missed my mom and dad… But I didn't miss the coven and all.''

''I know… But now it's two of us… We will make it. You are not alone Penelope…''

''Thank you…''

They went back to change into Penelope's closet and they put on their Pj's. They got back to bed and Josie turned to Penelope…

''P… Do you have to be in black all the time? I don't think I can pull off that much black…''

Penelope had to laugh…

''Out of all the things, black is the biggest problem?''

''Hey, I love to be stylish… But… Black is not my color.''

''Maybe we can stick to black during meetings and gatherings?''

''I can do that.''

''So, what happens after I pass the initiation?''

''Then coven protects you… So, you are safe from your mom and from your uncle. You are not part of the Gemini coven. You are part of our coven.''

''So, I am sleeping with the future High Priestess of the Silver Moon Coven?''

Penelope closed her eyes and covered them with hands.

''Noooo….Don't say that.''

''But you are next in line…''

''I am…''

''You don't want it?''

'' I don't know… ''

''As High Priestess you can make changes and make your coven better…''

''I know… But it's a very long tradition…''

''Baby, you will be amazing.''

She kissed Penelope and moved from her.

''P, if you are High Priestess, what am I then?''

''My sex slave…''

Josie smacked Penelope on the hand. She was laughing so hard. That comment was very much Penelope. Her girl was back.

''God, you are unbearable…''

''I know… Imagine how I will be when the power gets to my head?''

''You think you could get worse than now?''

''Heeey!''

Josie had to tease her a bit.

''Your humble slave apologizes Miss Parker…''

''You are forgiven… But only if…''

She whispered some very naughty things to Josie and Josie blushed.

''You love to embarrass me?''

''I do…''

''Well, my mistress… What are you waiting? Get rid of your clothes…''

Penelope climbed on Josie's lap and took off her top. Josie was always breathless when she sees Penelope naked or at least topless. She kissed her neck and chest.

''God, you are divine….''

''Did you say _mine_?''

''No, I said divine…''

She continued kissing Penelope's neck and shoulders.

''But saying mine is not far from it…''

''No, it's now… I am yours… All yours Jojo…''

''And I am yours Penny… Don't call me that in the bedroom… It's the name my father loves.''

Josie moved away from her.

''Yes, it does make it a bit awkward.''

''You think?''

''I can't thing straight now…''

''Oh, honey…. If you could…you would be in some boy's bed.''

''But I prefer your P…''

''And I prefer you in my bed.''

''That's good thing to know…''

''I know…''

''Stop talking Penelope and put those mouth, hands and dirty mind into better use…''

And Penelope did just that…


	5. Chapter 5

Guests arrived to Penelope's house. She and Josie were getting ready to greet them with Penelope's parents. Mrs. Parker gave Josie poison before the dinner and now it was up to Josie to pick who would die. She hid the bottle in the top of the dress and Penelope hoped it would all end well… Many members of the coven were surprised to see Penelope back and even more surprised to see that she was still into her old habits of liking girls. It was no secret that many families wanted to marry their sons to Penelope and that way secure their position in the coven. Her liking girls caused many problems to their planes.

Mrs. Parker noticed how people looked at her daughter and Josie.

''You all remember my Penelope and this is her partner Miss Josette Saltzman…or Josie…''

They all nodded. In the living room they were offered some drinks and Josie was very careful not to drink anything. Penelope smirked at her when she noticed that. Smart girl… She understood the game coven was playing. She managed to switch her glass with the glass of one of the boys going after Penelope. She came to stand by Penelope and few moments later, boy fell on the ground and started foaming. Penelope looked at Josie and with eyes she asked her if she poured the poison in his drink. She just shook her head. She came to Penelope and used all the fuss to whisper that she switched their glasses. Penelope gave her very meaningful look and turned to her mother. Both women were disappointed. Penelope's mother that Josie survived and someone she wanted to be Penelope's husband died and Penelope was disappointed with the fact that her mother went after the girl she loves…again. Mr. Parker was the one who looked at Josie with admiration. He came to her and offered his hand.

''Miss Saltzman, it's for the best for you to retire to Penelope's room… Now is the time to pull away… Never stay at the scene of the crime without a plan A, B or C.''

''I just switched our glasses… That poisoned drink was for me.''

''I know… My wife hopes for a man in Penelope's life, but after what you just did… I must say I admire the courage and skill to switch the glass.''

Mr. Parker helped Josie get out of the room, but she didn't return to Penelope's room. She went to the library. Sitting there she heard two men conspiring to force Penelope to marry one of them. When they got out of the library, Josie poured poison in both of their glasses. She sneaked out and watched them return to get their phones and finish their drinks. Mrs. Oliver sent her to the dining room and told her that the dinner was starting. Since they were all pouring their food from the same bowl and plate, she felt safer eating than drinking. Guests were leading some causal conversations.

''Such a shame for Lionel… He was such a nice boy.''

One more woman nodded and wiped her tears.

''I remember how cute he was when he was a boy.''

Third person spoke next.

''I wonder wo would do that to him?''

Penelope watched them.

''Maybe he mixed his glass with someone who he wanted to drink the poison?''

''Why would he do that?''

''Me… I think that the drink was for Josie. She was on the way to my hand in marriage.''

Penelope's mother gave her a look that had every subtext of _watch it Penelope_.

''You all see me as property….none of you sees the person… You all want the way to the top of the clan… And none of you is innocent of this murder…''

''Only question here is who is next?''

After Penelope said that, two men from the library started foaming. They fell on the floor and their parents jumped to their aid. Josie pretended to be worried. She even helped one of the men with a glass of milk. But she knew it was too strong poison and too late for them. Dinner ended with three bodies being taken from the Parker household… Staff was cleaning up the table and all and Mrs. Parker went to the library with her husband. Mrs. Parker invited girls to join stood by the window and she was very silent. Josei stood in the corner of the room talking to one of the maids. She was asking for hot cocoa for Penelope. It always calmed her.

''This was eventful night.''

Mr. Parker looked at his wife…

''That's the least you can say about it.''

''So, what do you think of the dinner Miss Saltzman?''

''I think I did pretty well…''

''I beg your pardon?''

''Three people… Is that enough to join your little club Mrs. Parker?''

''Three?''

''First boy… I switched our glasses. I saw you put the poison in mine… And the other two… Let's say I heard them talk about Penelope like she is piece of meat.''

Mrs. Park grew to admire Josie…

''Well, well… We have little Black Dahlia in our family…''

She turned to Penelope…

''I must admit I didn't expect Miss Saltzman to have it in… But this is unexpected and I am very pleased. You got rid of three sleazes… Brava! Brava!''

She even clapped her hands and had a smile on her face. Penelope was sick to her stomach… Her mother will now groom Josie to be next coven's assassin. Mrs. Parker got up from the chair and went to the desk. She pulled out small jewelry box. Penelope was now really sick to the stomach. Josie opened the box and there was small ring with black diamond carved as a rose.

''Welcome to the coven and the family Josie…''

''Thank you Mrs. Parker…''

''Since you are family, you can call me Sophie…My name is a bit long and grim… Due to my mother and her obsession with Greek Mythology… ''

''But it is a suitable name for you…''

She smiled at Josie. She was starting to like the girl…''

''It's a bit grim…''

''But you rule some form of underworld…''

''I do, don't I?''

''Just don't eat permanganate and you will be ok…''

Now she was laughing hard. Even Penelope's dad smiled. Josie noticed Penelope standing in the corner with her cup of cocoa. She got up and went to her.

''Do you want to go upstairs?''

''Yes, please.''

Josie turned to Penelope's parents.

''May we please be excused. It was eventful evening and we need some rest.''

''Have good night girls.''

''You too…''

They went upstairs and when they reached the bed Penelope just sat.

''You just killed three people…and you laughed with my mom.''

Josie changed… She was not the same person she was in the library…

''It was me or him… She poisoned my drink… I had to show her I can do it and that I am not afraid of her… even if I am terrified.''

''How did you know?''

''I saw it.''

''So, this was just an act for my mom and dad?''

''Yes… I am not ok with what I did… I am sick to my stomach….but it bought me life…At least, you are not crying over my dead body… And that was what she wanted you to do…''

Penelope pulled Josie into her arms…

''I was so scared for you tonight…''

''I know… I was too…''

''I would die if anything happens to you.''

''Let's not talk about death… Let's skip that at least for tonight.''

''I agree….''

Gils changed into something for bed and cuddled up together. Penelope was watching the ring on Josie's hand and she was a bit sad.

''What is it?''

''She did it to provoke me…''

''What?''

''The ring… It was made for Irene… She believed I wouldn't tell you so she could drop that in some casual conversation in a few days. She wants me with a man…and that's it.''

''Oh… So mom and I are now frenemies?''

''Yes.''

''Do you think she would ever like me?''

''I don't know… My mom is unpredictable.''

''Ok. Good to know.''

''Expect the unexpected.''

''Now I am scared.''

Penelope smiled.

'' I think they will write to your dad tomorrow to ask about our transcripts.''

''Shit!''

''I know babe… But we have to go to school…''

''So, normal school?''

''I guess…''

''Ok… Let's see how that will work out for us.''

''We will be ok.''

''Yes, as long as we are together, I don't care where we go.''

They fell asleep and next morning when they woke up, Penelope suggested to go out. Her parents went to work and she and Josie got into her car and Penelope was driving her around the city and showing her where she used to spend time at. Josie liked Seattle, but she was not really too happy about the rain. Since one strong shower caught them in the car, they choose to sit in until it stops. Penelope's Range Rover was big, comfy and Josie could sit in her car for days… They listened to the music and talked until it stopped. Penelope had so much fun being with Josie in the city. When they came home, her mom and dad were already there. Their bags were beside the front door and Penelope was a bit confused.

''Mom, dad? Where are you going?''

''To your school. We have to make arrangements for you.''

''How?''

''You ether go back there or we transfer you somewhere here and teach you magic ourselves…. We have to talk to your parents Josie…''

''My mom and dad would want me back.''

''Ok, you go back then…But We will make sure that our little Black Dahlia stays unharmed.''

''Can you do it?''

''Don't ever doubt my powers Josie… You will be amazed how much I can…''

''I am sorry. I didn't mean to be…''

''I know… It's ok…''

They left the house and there was new level of panic growing inside of Josie. _What will happen when the parents meet?''_


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope's mom and dad arrived to the school and Emma and Dorian were very surprised to see two of them there. They had no idea they were Penelope's parents, but now watching Mrs. Parker, Emma had few toughts about the resembelance.

''Where can we find Dr. Saltzman?''

''In his office…''

''Can you point us to him?''

''Sure…''

Emma took them to Alaric's office and when she opened the door he was sitting with Caroline and talking about Josie and Penelope running away from school and what would be adequate punishement.

''How can we help you?''

''My name is Persephone Parker… and this is my husband Michael I am here to tell you that my DAUGTERS are coming back to your school…''

''Daughters?''

''Yes, one is Penelope Park… She shortened the name for some reason known only to her.…and the other one is Josie… ''

Caroline got up to protest but one look from Penelope's mom was enough to shut her up.

''What do you mean she is your daughter now?''

''She joined our coven… She had to since her mother and sister were plotting her murder… I spoke to Kai, she is free from the Gemini coven…It was very interesting conversation. In the end he had to let Josie leave the coven.''

Rick was in shock with all the information he got.

''What do you mean her mother and sister want to kill her?''

''You are compelled and you don't remember… In the library few nights ago a conversation girls heard took place… That is why they left school. I am here to inform you that they are coming back and if I hear that there is a hair missing from any of their heads, your little school is going down… You shouldn't mess with our coven…''

Rick got up from his chair again.

''No one will harm them… Josie is my child and Penelope is one of the students. We take care of our kids.''

''I heard about that from your daughter.''

Persephone got up from the chair and fixed her coat.

''Good, our job is done… You are warned…''

She gave them a smile.

''Oh, and we want them placed together… We believe it's for the best. Remember, you've been warned. Have nice afternoon.''

They left the office and Rick just stared at Caroline.

''You have nothing to say?''

''I … I believed I was doing the right thing…''

''By ploting Josie's murder?''

''That was the only way for Lizzie to live.''

''We could have tried to save them somehow… We had six more years.''

''I'm sorry. I misjudged the situation.''

''You think? You plotted a murder of one of our daughters. As I said, there are other ways if we don't find the solution.''

''Not many were on my mind. I believed all would go according to plan.''

''I see… But it got ruined….''

''It's not my fault!''

''Caroline, she is now part of the different coven.''

Emma came back to the room and took a seat.

''I can't believe Persephone Parker was here.''

Alaric shared her feelings and Caroline didn't really understand why they had that reaction.

''Will you stop fangirling over that woman?''

Emma looked at her surprised?

''Do you know who she is?''

''Yes, Penelope Park's mother.''

Emma looked at them in shock.

''What?''

Rick nodded.

''We just found out… And Josie is with Penelope. She joined the coven.''

''What?''

Caroline had no idea why was Emma like that.

''I don't know what to say….''

''What is so special about the coven?''

''It's Silver Moon Coven… Persephone is the High Priestess what will Penelope be after her. They are very powerful coven…and they are involved in many not so good things.''

''Like what?''

''She is good with dark magic…''

''What does it mean for Josie?''

'' Being part of the coven and Persephone calling her a daughter means only one thing…''

''What is it?''

''She killed someone…''

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing.

''What?''

''Josie killed someone. That is their initiation…''

''Someone or something?''

''She killed a person… Human…''

''How?''

''I don't know. They can pick the weapon and style.''

Rick looked at his desk….

''She killed someone to join… So, does that mean that Penelope killed too?''

''My guess is yes… She is the heir to the coven… She must have…''

Caroline turned to Alaric.

''So, what do we do now?''

''We have to take them back, and you have to back off from Josie.''

Rick spent next few days fixing the room for the girls. It was on the fourth floor and next to Hope's. Hope was not happy that she was getting neighbors but her mood changed when she learned who it was. Now she was joking with the girls in their texts that she has to get earplugs. Josie and Penelope were nervous about coming back to school. Persephone told them about the talk with her parents and the warning she gave them. Night before they went back to school, Persephone gave them a small present. Two jewelry boxes were placed on the table in front of them during the dinner. They opened them and found two necklaces with silver moons. On the back of the one were initials PRP and on the other were JAP ( Josie Anabelle Parker). She smiled at Persephone.

''Thank you. It's beautiful.''

''You are welcome…''

''Thank you mom.''

''You are welcome my love.''

Josie thanked the too.

''It's really beautiful Sophie.''

''You are welcome Jose… So, tomorrow we will drop you off to the airport. And Jason will pick you up. He is already in Mystic Falls with your things and he got them into your new room. Hope helped with carrying things and now it's up to you to decorate the room.''

''Thank you mom.''

''You are welcome Penelope… ''

After diner they watched a movie together and then girls were off to bed. Penelope prepared them what they would fly in and joined Josie in bed. She was very nervous and she was doing her best to hide from Josie how nervous she was.

''Are you ok Penelope?''

''I wish we didn't have to go back.''

''I know…Me too…''

''I somehow feel like it's not safe.''

''I know… I feel it too…''

''What will you do if they try something against you Jojo?''

Penelope was afraid of the answer she might get.

''I will fight back… And I have you by my side… I will be ok.''

''I hope so…''

''Let's sleep now.''

''Yes….''

They made themselves comfortable and it took them some time to finally fall asleep. Josie had a feeling that things would work out, but that she also had to be very careful and she had to play smart.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came too soon for both of them. They got out of bed and went to take a quick shower. They did manage to shower together and make it very quick. Penelope changed into black skinny jeans, black shirt and her favorite Nike shoes. Her hair was in a messy bun and she felt that this casual look really worked for her today. On the other hand, Josie was in black skirt, black shirt with lacy collar. He hair was in pigtails and she had some makeup. When she got out of the closet, Penelope checked her out and teased her.

''Looking hot Wednesday Addams.''

''Shut up!''

She put on Penelope's flat boots and she was ready to go. Penelope got up from the bed and came to her. She put her arms around her and Josie leaned into her.

''I love you…''

''I love you too P…''

''No matter what, I am in your corner… Never doubt that.''

''Thank you… I know you are there for me.''

''And I will always be…''

''I am scared.''

''I know… You have every right to be.''

''I don't know what I would do or say to my mom and Lizzie…and even dad.''

''He doesn't know what happened.''

''But he knew about the merge.''

''I guess he was trying to figure out how to help. He didn't want to alarm you before he knew if he could help. I sort of get him, but also not so much…''

''I have mixed feelings too about him… But mom and Lizzie.''

''Jojo… You will know everything when you see them.''

''I don't want to see them.''

''I guess that's ok too.''

Penelope's parents took them to the airport and wished them safe trip. Penelope's mom reminded them that they could call her any time night or day if something is fishy at school. Josie was grateful for the support, but she wished they didn't have to call or address the matter with anyone. She wished peace at school.

Their flight was too short. Penelope needed few more hours to pull herself together and be there for Josie. She knew her girlfriends head was all over the place and that's why she needed to be focused and ok. Josie was looking through the window avoiding to look at Penelope. She couldn't worry the other girl with how scared and confused she was. But she knew that Penelope knew everything… She just squeezed Josie's hand and whispered.

''I love you Jojo… You have me…''

She turned to Penelope and leaned into her.

''I need you to tell me that it will be ok.''

Penelope used all her strength to look convincing. She took Josie's hand and put their clasped hands into her lap.

''Jojo, it will be more than ok. You have me, you have Hope and no one will dare to touch you.''

''Thank you…''

''Ok, that's a lie.''

Now Josie felt scared.

''I have every intention of touching you…''

She had to laugh to that. Give it to Penelope to put sexual innuendoes everywhere.

''You ass…''

''I love you too Jojo…''

Jason was in Penelope's car waiting for them to arrive. As soon as they entered the car, anxiety was back. They had about thirty minutes to school and Penelope was as nervous as Josie was. Car stopped in front of the school and two of them got out. Jason went to park them and two of them stood in front of the door.

''It's time babe.''

''I know…''

They got into the school and all of the sudden all eyes were on them. Rick showed up with Emma and Dorian and Lizzie and Caroline stood at the top of the staircase. Penelope felt Josie was getting nervous. She took her hand and something changed on Josie's face. Fear left and there was just a very cold face and eyes looking at everyone…like she was checking out where possible treat was coming from. Hope was happy to see them. She smiled from the corner and went to say hi.

''Look who is back? Wicked witch of the east and her sidekick…''

She hugged Penelope and held her tight.

''I've got you…''

Penelope gave her a smile and Hope smiled back. She then looked at Josie and her ice cold face looking at her mother and sister.

''What's with the Wednesday Adams over there?''

'"She is processing her mother and sister trying to kill her… And don't call her Wednesday Adams. She didn't like it this morning when I said it.''

''I simply have to… It's a given.''

''Hope…''

''Fiiineeee…''

''Thank you.''

Rick was first one to come to Josie. He was very careful and he had no idea how to greet her.

''Is it ok if I hug you?''

She looked at Penelope and when she saw her smile she went and hugged her dad.

''I am so sorry… I had no idea what happened.''

''I know dad… I was there… But the other thing…I am still very angry.''

''I am sorry honey…''

Josie broke their hug and turned to Hope. She hugged her tight .

''It's nice to have you back. I can't say I am happy that two of you would be sleeping in a room next to me. I have wolf hearing… So, I will know too much…''

She moved away from Hope and then smacked her on the hand.

''I missed you jerk…''

''Missed you too Josie…''

She saw the necklace around her neck and touched the moon. She was sure now that she joined Penelope's coven. She was a bit divided about that. She knew who they were and what was expected from her. She was not happy that Josie killed someone. She just looked at her for a moment and smiled.

''Let's get you settled… Jason and I put all your boxes and things in the room. We have a lot of work, so no slacking… MG will help too after the practice. So, let's get started.''

She took their hands and led them upstairs. They got to the top of the stairs where Lizzie and Caroline stood. Josie just looked at them and passed them. They got into the room and Penelope was desperate. There was million boxes to unpack.

''I don't think we have enough time to finish this today.''

Josie looked around and red what was written on the boxes.

''We can sort out what is priority for today.''

They started opening boxes with their clothes and shoes. Penelope's mom got them a nice big closet each and they put their things in them. They decided to put uniforms, shirts and things for the day at school in one and their other clothes in the other. She also got them nice comfy bed and Josie couldn't wait to test it. Penelope was putting away empty boxes and Josie was opening new ones with Hope. MG came with few vamp friends and they helped a lot. They placed books on the shelves, they got the boxes out to the recycling and they helped make the bed. In less than six hours, room was almost done. There were few boxes Penelope and Josie picked to open alone. It was their underwear and some other personal things so they waited for the rest to leave for those boxes to be opened. Hope was hungry and that made her grumpy.

''We could eat… It's time for diner.''

''Sure… Give us few minutes.''

''But the line would be too long.''

''Hope, let's finish this and we will eat later.''

Hope turned to Penelope.

''When did Wednesday Adams become so bossy?''

''Don't you dare call me Wednesday Adams ,Michaelson.''

''But you look like her.''

''I hate you…''

''Owwww…. Now I feel special…''

''Why?''

''Those words are exclusively reserved for yours truly...''

Penelope had to laugh at that.

''I missed this… These banters and all the cute insults… Awwww….''

Josie gave her a look.

''Oooo…Someone will be cut off…''

Penelope had to laugh even harder now… That was something that Hope would say. It's all about teasing and making Josie blush.

''No eating for any of you!''

That made two other girls burst with laughter.

''I have no problem with your restrictions… On the other hand.. Park might protest it.''

''Get out of the room and let's get down…''

Penelope was now on the floor and crying from laughter.

''I will end you Park…''

''Oh, Jojo…''

She put her arms around Josie and kissed her shoulder and neck.

''I love you to baby…''

''I don't…''

''Yes, you do…''

She just took a breath and looked at Penelope…

''You are lucky you are so cute and I have some feelings about you…''

''I am lucky… I am very lucky to have you baby…''

They kissed and Hope made faces behind them.

''I am going to be sick…''

Penelope winked at her and blew her a kiss.

''That is wrong on so many levels Park.''

''But you love it Michaelson.''

'' Just a lil bit.''

''Wow! Little bit of 50 cent… I love it.''

''I didn't…''

But there was no way against Penelope and her logic. Hope had to give up.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday morning girls woke up and just enjoyed their new bed and the room to themselves. Josie woke up first and spent about hour just watching Penelope sleep. She could watch her sleep for hours. To Josie, Penelope Park was the most beautiful sight in the world, but the jury was still out was it when she was asleep, during sex or in some casual and spontaneous moments… all she knew was that Penelope Park was the center of her universe.

''Stop staring at me you freak…''

Josie smiled…

''Good morning babe…''

''Good morning Jojo…''

Penelope cuddled up to Josei and pressed her nose to her Josie's neck.

''I am so sore from all the unboxing and fixing the room.''

''I know… So am I… But I love our little new home P. It's so us.''

''Yes, it is…''

''I don't want to leave the room.''

''We need to eat Jojo…''

''Food is overrated.''

Penelope laughed at Josie. She loved her so clingy and cuddly.

''Really? You will be hungry in less than twenty minutes and it would be a different song. Penny, can we please go to the kitchen and find something to eat… I am so hungry… Why didn't you make me go to breakfast.''

''Ok... I get it.''

Penelope held her close and smiled.

''But I love you…insane person.''

''I love you to…and I am not insane.''

''Really?''

''No, I am perfectly normal.''

''There is no such a thing as normal around here. It's just matter of level madness in all of us.''

''Maybe we can ask Hope and MG to get us some food?''

Penelope texted Hope and she replyed that they should stop having sex and get their butts down. She called Hope and she answered right away.

''I told you to come here.''

''We are not having sex…''

''That might explain the rain and the wind outside.''

''Very funny… Bring us something… Don't be bad.''

''Why? I am not your servant.''

''No, but you are our favorite puppy…''

Josie smacked Penelope on the hand. And giggled.

''Now you are not getting any food Park.''

''Do it for Josie… She loves you…. Fine, but just for her.''

Hope showed up with food and Josie let her in. She got them sandwiches and some fruit yogurt for Penelope.

'' I got something for you too.''

''Thank you Hope.''

''You didn't deserve it.''

''Oh, you soft fur ball… You love meee.''

She turned to Josie and gave her a very bitter smile.

''I will murder your girlfriend.''

''Don't… I sort of love her.''

''Sort of?''

''Ok… I really love her.''

''That's better.''

She kissed Josie and threw the yogurt cup. They spent entire day just chilling in the room. They were with Hope and after she left they just enjoyed their space and silence. They avoided the real world for the day knowing that Monday will force them to face all the school demons.

Monday morning came and girls were getting ready for classes. Josie was in the bathroom and Penelope was in front of the mirror in the room fixing her tie. She was in a plaid school skirt, white shirt and had black bow around her neck. Her hair was in a perfect bun and her makeup was done in a way that her eyes were popping. Josie got out of the bathroom dressed in a similar way. She smiled at Penelope and kissed her cheek.

''You look amazing love.''

''Thank you honey… You look amazing too…''

''Thank you P….''

Penelope checked her out and noticed that Josie was a bit nervous.

''Are you ok?''

''I am… Just… I don't know… A bit nervous.''

''It's ok babe… It will be ok…''

''I am not sure how I feel about being back.''

''I know. I am also very divided. I am happy to see my friends, but pissed that I get to see your mom and Lizzie.''

''I don't want to see Lizzie.''

''I know Jojo…''

They were ready to leave to the dining hall and have their first meal in the uniforms since they came back. Josie held Penelope's hand and all eyes were on them. Penelope was used to it, bit Josie was never comfortable with attention. There were rumors flying around them and Josie didn't want to know all the stories. She was sick of it all. They got in the line and waited for their food. MG and Hope came to them and told them what to take for them. They went to find them a place and two other girls were in charge for food and drinks. Hope and MG were happy they were back and could not believe what really happened. MG had a huge smile watching his two best friends being happy and in love again. Hope was making gagging noises, but she was happy for them. Girls showed up with bunch of food and started eating with their friends. Lizzie entered the room with few witches that were part of her entourage. She wanted to say something to MG but when she saw him sitting with Josie and Penelope she turned around and moved on from them. She went to other table with them. She and Josie exchanged looks and how Josie looked at her she didn't dare to look back at her. Penelope was a bit proud of Josie not letting Lizzie get back into her life that easily. She was aware that two of them would have to talk and settle things, but she wanted it to happen on Josie's terms and at the time she is ready to talk and say everything that is on her mind. Penelope and Hope got the trays off the table and MG and Josie followed them. It was time to go into class. It was different than before. In history of magic she had to sit with Lizzie, because teacher insisted that all students have marked seats by the alphabet. Penelope just gave her a look to let her know she is there for her and took her seat in the assigned seat. Lizzie was glad she and Josie would have to sit together. She saw it as a chance to talk. She wanted Josie to know that she was sorry. Lizzie wanted to say something to Josie, but she stopped her.

''We sit together because we have to, but at this point we have nothing to talk about. Stay away from me and don't talk to me. Am I clear?''

Lizzie just nodded and Josie continued to look at the teacher who just got up to start the lesson. It was very slow lesson if you asked Josie. She wanted to crawl out of her skin. She had so much to say to Lizzie, and at the same time she didn't want to know anything about her. After the bell, she and Penelope went out of the classroom and went to their lockers to get different books.

''Are you ok?''

Josie smiled at her.

''I will be babe.''

She pecked Josie's lips and took her books.

'' I have history now… See you soon babe.''

''See you P.''

Josie and MG went to their math class and that was better experience for her. It felt like before. She had space to deal with the subject, not Lizzie and any feelengs related to her. After class she run into Emma. She was going to her office and she saw Josie.

''Hi Jossie…''

''Hi Emma…''

''Are you ok?''

''Yes, I am fine.''

''Do you want to talk?''

''What about?''

''These past two weeks?''

''What is there to talk about?''

''In my experience when you ask a question like that, there is plenty to talk about.''

Josie just stood there looking at her.

''I don't know what to say… So many things are bubbling inside of me.''

''Ok… You know where to find me when you find the way to put at least some of the feelings into words…''

''Thank you.''

Josie saw Penelope coming their way and there was a smile on her face. Emma noticed that and noticed how Penelope smiled back. She came to them and took Josie's hand.

''You ready?''

''See you Emma…''

''See you Josei, Penelope…''

Girls left and Emma watched them. They held hands and laughed about something. They were so happy. She was so glad that they managed to find their way back to one another. She went to her office and found Rick sitting there.

''Are you ok?''

''I don't know… ''

She took a seat and waited for him to speak.

''I hurt Josie and I have no idea how to make it up to her. I didn't hid it from her from any bad reason. She is my child. I love her so much… I just didn't want to tell her some things that were not completed with all the facts.''

''I get it, but I get her too. She is really hurt.''

''I don't want her to be unhappy.''

''She is not…''

''What?''

''Watch her… She is happy… This chaos got one thing that none of us expected.''

'"What is that?''

''She blossomed… She finally broke free from Lizzie and taking care of everyone else but herself. Watch her Rick. You will fall in love with your girl even more… Just watch the woman she is becoming and you will be proud.''

''But, you said she killed someone…''

''That is the part of the coven she belongs to now. She will find her way to manage those feelings and actions . I believe in her.''

''Do you think she is ok?''

'' I think she is working on it. She has a long process of healing ahead of her.''


	9. Chapter 9

First week at school went by very fast. Penelope and Josie had some work to do for the classes they missed and Hope was there to help if they needed any. They didn't need much time to catch up with the rest of the class. They were very smart and their magical abilities were on high level, especially when it came to Penelope. There was almost no limitations to what she could do. They had entire weekend ahead of them and Josie wanted her and Penelope to go out on a date. She convinced Penelope to have dinner at the Grill and after that to go and see a movie…a real date night. Penelope was more into idea of having some food in their room and watching movies in bed. She was not in a mood to go anywhere. Josie knew her girlfriend well enough to convince her to go out and have nice night in town. They got ready and went downstairs. Rick and Emma were standing in the bottom of the stairs and looking at some papers Emma had. She was surprised to see them coming down and then she couldn't stop looking and the crescent necklace both girls had. Penelope noticed what Emma was looking at and she felt bad and guilty. She made Josie into murderer. Rick was trying to play it cool and try to fix it with Josie.

''Going somewhere girls?''

''Yes, dinner and a movie dad.''

''Oh, a date night…?''

''Yes, a date night…''

''Do you know what you would be watching?''

''No idea… Josie is the one picking the movie.''

Josie put her arm around Penelope.

'' It doesn't matter what we watch… We both know we will not see much of the movie.''

She winked at her dad and Penelope and led her girlfriend to the school door. They got out and Penelope was still processing what Josie said.

''I can't believe you said it to your dad.''

''What?''

''About us possibly making out during the entire movie…''

''Possibly? Do you not know yourself? As soon as those lights go down, you turn into some love hungry beast… We never know what the movie was about.''

Penelope smirked at Josie.

''Maybe…''

''Maybe?''

''Ok, fine! We never know…''

''I know…''

''That's my line Saltzman.''

''I don't care…''

They kept walking to Penelope's car and she opened the door for Josie to get in. Drive to the Grill was short and girls talked about what they could possibly eat. Diner was nice and they talked about some things that were on their mind.

''Emma kept looking at your locket.''

''I know… I saw it.''

''She knows you are part of the coven and she knows you…''

Penelope tried to find a word or better way to say it but Josie was sick of tiptoeing around the subject.

''Killed someone?''

Penelope was sad for Josie. She wanted Josie to stay unburdened by being the part of her coven. Unfortunately that was not possible. So, she had to face the fact that Josie was now full member of the coven and there to stay… and kill again.

''Yes…''

''Well, I am part of your coven… I had to do it.''

''I wish I could have done more for you.''

Josie took her hand and held it.

''You did what you could… You did your best babe and I am very grateful to you for it.''

''But I made you into murderer.''

''You are keeping me alive Penelope…''

Penelope was silent.

''I wish it could have been done differently.''

''I know…''

Conversation was over when they got the food. Josie tried to get things a bit lighter. She was tired of Penelope's guilty and her questioning if she did the right thing taking her to the dark magic coven. Josie was grateful to Penelope for all she did and she needed Penelope to be ok with it so she could cope with being a killer. Josie couldn't tell Penelope how hard she is taking it because she didn't want Penelope to feel guilty and bad…even more than she already feels. She had to find a way to fight all these feelings without burdening Penelope with it all. When they were done, Penelope suggested they take a walk instead of going to the movies. Josie was ok with it because she was under impression that Penelope needed to talk and that maybe it was good idea for them to get some things out. She had no doubt in Penelope's feelings or that she regrets getting back together with her. But Josie knew there were many things on Penelope's mind that had to be said for them to move on from the potential problems and secrets. They went to the lake and took a seat on the blanket Penelope got from the car.

''What is bothering you Penny?''

''Everything….''

Josie smiled.

''Anything less vague?''

''I feel guilty…''

'' I know…''

''And it hurts me that you had to do it and step over some principles you had in life... just because I was not creative enough. I regret taking you to my coven… You would have been better without them.''

Josie understood where Penelope was coming from.

''And I might have been dead… ''

Penelope flinched. She had the same reaction every time Josie mentioned being dead or anything death related.

''You saved me Penny… MAYBE your way was not the best thing ever, but it was the only way for us right now.''

''I wish I could save that pure soul you have.''

''Baby, that died the moment when I realized my mom and sister want to kill me. You didn't kill the good in me. My family did that… You and your family gave me strength to carry on and fight for myself…''

''But Jojo…''

''No! Listen to me Penelope… I am not a saitn… I am not interested in being one… I don't have halo, and I don't want one… I am not an angel… I am not anything other than a person. I have flaws… And I have to accept my path…''

''And what is the path you have to accept…''

''That I am crazy in love with the future High Priestess of the coven I am part of.''

''I don't want that spot.''

''But it's yours. It's your destiny Penny… And I am so proud of you baby… And you will be amazing being the leader…. And I will be there with you every step of the way… You are my choice…I am finally brave enough to choose you Penelope… With all the faults and all the darkness in you… You are my choice… I just need to know if I am still yours?''

''Josie…''

Penelope put her palm on Josie's cheek.

''You never stopped being my choice… Even when I was not yours.''

''But you were my choice… The problem was that I didn't let myself often have a choice… But when I did… I picked you every time.''

''So, what will we do now Jojo?''

''Keep picking each other.''

''I am down with that…''

''And one more thing….''

''Yes, Jojo?''

''You and I are a team… You must know I don't blame you for what I did. My actions are only mine. I killed those people for me, not for you…''

''Josie…''

''No, listen to me! I know there will be more… There must be more… And I am ready for it. I will do it when the time comes and you will be there to hold me when we are alone and to tell me that I will make it and be ok. You are the only person keeping me sane and not falling apart. I don't have anyone but you… My own family wants me dead… Please Penelope, don't abandon me out of fear, guilt or something else.''

''I will not… I am here for you.''

''Good. Now, let's move on to something more cheerful…''

''What is that Jojo?''

''Today would be our two years anniversary…''

Penelope forgot and felt so bad about it.

''Jojo…''

She started laughing at Penelope's serious face.

''It's ok… I almost forgot too… But I found my diary and I saw it. I have something for you.''

''What is it?''

Josie got the letter out of her pocket. It looked a bit old.

''A letter?''

''I wrote you this letter on the night we started dating…and I never dared to give it to you.''

Penelope smiled.

''Really? That night?''

''Yes, after Lizzie went to bed… I wrote it in secret.''

Penelope opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Penelope,_

_It sounds so official and cold, but I have no idea what sort of pet name you would be ok with…or do you even love them? I have no idea about many things when it comes to you, but somehow I feel like I know you… Like I know you better than anyone in this world. You kissed me tonight and I felt somethings I never felt before. You somehow woke me up and made me believe I was special…I was worth of your love affection and those magic smiles you have… I believe your smile can fix anything… No, I KNOW it can… It fixes me every time I see it… All the cracks, all the chipped parts of me that happened during my life…you somehow fix them… With you I feel like I am worth all the attention and nice words you give me. I believe you when you call me beautiful…I believe you when you tell me that somehow I am helping you be a better person… I believe everything you say because your presence makes me feel like sky is the limit… or even that there are no limits… I never told you this, but I sneaked out to see you. I never told Lizzie where I am going. She has no idea that I was with you… For the first time in my life, I casted a sleeping spell on my sister so I could see you and not hear about it for hours. I never imagined that the least favorite part of the school (the roof) would become the place where I would have my first kiss ever… That night I got over my two biggest fears…one was height and the other was kissing you. I know that you were the one who actually kissed me first, but it didn't make my fear any less scary… I felt weak at my knees, my hands were shaking and all I could think of is that you would be so disappointed and would leave me there…. But I was wrong… We did kiss again after that, again you were the one who kissed me, but I feared you less. I learned that I actually like the entire kissing thing and that most of it I loved kissing you… Our night was amazing… It was the first time I was out all night and it just flew by…. I barely felt time passing… I was so taken by you that I didn't notice how time went from nine in the evening to six in the morning. It was night of few firsts… My first kiss, using the sleeping spell on Lizzie and first time laughing that much that I started crying… and I talked… For the first time in my life I talked about myself… What Josie wanted? What were Josie's dreams? And you just sat with your hands on your knees, that daring look in your eyes…and you listened… Without saying a word, you just listened and smiled with that glow in your eyes.( Oh, I forgot to mention that your eyes are the most beautiful thing I ever saw) I told you things no one ever knew about me and I felt good for sharing them. I knew you were wanted and popular, but somehow it didn't matter to me… You got the essence of Josette Saltzman…and I got the essence of Penelope Park… I got the goofy, funny, flirty side of you that is not that hot predatory side… ( I like that side too, but it confuses me a lot). I got you to laugh…and I got you to bake cookies with me at two in the morning… I must say I am impressed with how good you made them. Because I know you would never see this letter, I can even say I am impressed with everything you do… and I can say one more thing that you will never see… I can say that I love you Penelope Park… You are perfectly imperfect and I love you for that!_

_With all my love and heart,_

_Josie._

Penelope finished reading the letter and wiped her eyes. She was crying from some middle of the letter.

''You wrote this after only one date with me?''

Josie was blushing…

''Yes.''

''Oh, Jojo… This is the most beautiful letter I've ever got.''

''You got some other letters too?''

''Some for Valentine's…but… This… This is amazing… I love you so much.''

''I love you too Penelope.''

Penelope kissed Josie like her life depended on it.

''No one has ever said so many beautiful things about me.''

''You deserve beautiful words Peez.''

Penelope pulled Josie down on the blanket and into a kiss.

''Do I still scare you?''

''Honestly?''

''Yes, always Jojo..''

''No… Now you have me frightened…''

''Why?''

''Because I know what it's like to be with you and what's it like to be without you. I am frightened that someday you will give up on me and leave.''

''Never Jojo. You are stuck with me…''


	10. Chapter 10

Penelope and Josie were on the way to the class when they saw an announcement for the school dance. It was time for the dance before the winter break and theme was starry night. That meant that a lot of witches would me participating in organization and they hands would be full with enchanting ceilings to look like starry nights. Jose knew Lizzie would be part of the organization. Penelope looked at Josie and smiled.

''Excited for the dance?''

''I am not really into dances… Last few were not that much fun.''

''But this one will be… We will be going together… Like the first time we went.''

Josie rolled her eyes at Penelope.

''It was fun only because you pulled me into dark corner and we spent most of the night making out.''

''Are you saying you didn't enjoy?''

Penelope pretended that she is insulted.

''You know I did…''

Josie hugged her and kissed her cheek.

''I always enjoy kissing you… You should never doubt that… Unlike you, I never refused a kiss…''

Penelope made face at Josie.

''I was about to sneeze…''

''Still counts… You refused the kiss…''

''I hate you…''

''That's my line Park…''

''I know.''

They shared a kiss and walked into the classroom. Lizzie was already in her spot when they arrived. Penelope took her seat and Josie sat with Lizzie. She wished she could switch seats. Teacher started the lecture and everyone was taking notes. After the class Josie started packing and Lizzie put her hand on Josie's.

''Jo, can we talk?''

''What about?''

''The dance? Do you want to help? I know you were always part of the team…''

''No, thank you Lizzie. I have some other things to do…''

Lizzie felt a bit defeated. Josie got up and went to Penelope who waited for her at the door. She didn't ask what Lizzie wanted, she just took Josie's hands and squeezed it.

''I love you Jojo…''

''I love you too…''

They had lunch with MG and Hope. MG started talking about the dance and how he wanted to ask Lizzie to go with him. He asked for Penelope's and Josie's opinion and Hope was surprised that he really picked two of them for advice after all that happened. Josie had no idea what to say, so Penelope took over. Josie had a feeling it would turn into some toxic statement, but her girlfriend surprised her.

''Do you think there is a slight chance for her to say yes?''

''I don't know…''

''MG, you know I am far from the president of her fun club, but I really feel it's pointless… She doesn't see you… She has her eye on someone else and I am scared that your dreams would be crashed if you ask. I think there are many amazing girls who would love to go with you and would be happy to go with you because to them you are the first choice.''

''So, you think I shouldn't ask.''

''I think you know the best. How hard would the no be to you.''

''How do you know it would be no?''

''Because she wants Raphael to ask her. It's obvious.''

''And will he?''

''I am not sure he is interested in her….''

Just as Penelope said that, Raphael came to their table. He took a seat beside Hope and asked her if she wanted to go to the dance. Hope was surprised that he asked her, but she said yes.

''I guess we will have to work on your dancing again.''

''It would be my honor.''

They saw some of the pack members waving at him.

''I have to go… Talk to you later.''

He got up and left and Hope blushed.

''What just happened?''

Penelope made heart out of her fingers.

''Hope has a boyfriend…''

''I do not have a boyfriend.''

''I think you do…''

Josie took a sip of her drink and smirked.

''Oh, I think you do… It's cute…''

''Just because you are all loved up doesn't mean that I want to do it too... Just because you and Penelope are so cute…''

Penelope kissed Josie and smiled…

''Oh, she thinks we are cute babe…''

''Oh, Penny…. She loves us…''

''Yes, she does…''

They kissed again and Hope just rolled her eyes at them.

''Fine, stop it!''

They laughed at Hope.

''Ok…''

MG changed the subject.

''So, what are you doing for Christmas?''

Hope said she will be seeing her aunts and spending it with them in New Orleans. MG was glad for her. She really needed some family time and place where she didn't feel like freak. This school often made her feel that way.

''And you girls?''

''Well, my mom and dad didn't say anything. But probably some nice trip with my parents. They love to celebrate somewhere warm.''

''Like where?''

''Last year we went to Bahamas.''

''I was so jelous when she came back with ten.''

''I know… Many commented on that.''

''But I missed you… during the entire trip.''

Josie kissed her and MG and Hope just rolled her eyes at them.

''You are sickening…''

''We know…''

After classes they went back to their room and Penelope's mom called to hear them. They talked to her and told her about the dance.

''So, do you have dresses?''

''No, not yet…''

''Do you know what you want to wear?''

''We are not sure mom. They just announced the dance. It would be in two weeks.''

''I suggest you hit the mall and get something hot and sexy…''

''We will mom…''

''I transferred some money to you so you have it…''

''Thank you mom.''

''Penny, I wanted to talk to you about the this year's trip.''

''Ok…''

''How do you feel about two weeks in the Dominican Republic? You and Josie would have your own bungalow and daddy and I would be in the other…''

Josie's eyes went wide when she heard it.

''Mom, I think Josie loves it and I agree…''

''Good, send me the details of your passports and all… We leave in twenty days.''

''I can't wait. Talk to you soon mom… Love you and dad…''

''We love you too girls… Take care…''

''We will…''

Penelope hung up and Josie had a huge smile.

''I can't believe we are going to Dominican Republic with your mom and dad.''

''I know… They were there few times, but they really loved it.''

''It's like…wow!''

''I know babe… I can't wait to go.''

''Were you there?''

''Yes, but it was long time ago.''

''So, what about the dance?''

''What do you want to wear?''

''P, I want a suit…''

''A suit?''

''Yes, a black suit, shirt bowtie…''

''Hot mama…''

''I know…''

''Josie Saltzman, my personal PIMP…''

''And you in some nice dress…''

''Hey, my dresses are always nice.''

''I know… ''

''I can't wait for the weekend… We can go shopping then…''

Josie went to take a shower and Penelope got her computer and started looking for dresses. She already had her favorite brand and she ordered one dress. It was black Sherri Hill dress that was shorter in the front and had longer train and the train was deep red from the inside. She had perfect shoes for the dress and she had long black gloves. She payed everything and now they could spend time getting things for Josie. She was done with her dress. Josie got out of bathroom and started combing her hair.

''What are you watching?''

''Nothing. I got the dress…''

''You did? What is it like?''

''You will see at the dance.''

''You will not tell me?''

''I want it to be a surprise.''

''Ok… And what about my suit?''

''We can go on Saturday to the mall, you pick what you want and I will pay without peeking at it… We will see each other at the dance.''

''Cool. I feel excited.''

''Me too...''


	11. Chapter 11

Penelope's dress arrived and she hid it from Josie. It came on the day when Josie had some extra work with Emma and the kids. Emma made sure to get Josie to help with extra classes for kids. Penelope was not stupid. She knew that Emma wanted to get Josie to talk to her about what happened before she left and after they went to Penelope's family. Since she had the coven sign around her neck, it was clear that she was full on member and Emma knew what it means. After kids left the room, Emma tried to talk to Josie.

''Can I have a moment with you?''

''Sure… Was something wrong with the class?''

''No, you were amazing… But I wanted to talk about the time you spent with Penelope's family.''

''Why do you want to talk about it?''

''Because I think you need to…''

Josie took a seat at one of the tables and took a breath.

''What do you want to know?''

''Are you a full on member of the coven?''

Josie lifter her gaze to Emma.

''You want to know if I killed someone?''

''Josie…''

''Yes, I am a full member of the coven… How could I not be… I am partner of the future High Priestess. I can't disappoint…''

Emma looked sad.

''Oh, Josie…''

''But I can asure you it was something they deserved…''

''They?''

''Number is three so far…''

''So far?''

''My guess is that there would be some more….''

''And what about Penelope?''

''I don't know her number. We don't really have small talk about how many people we killed.''

''I wanted to ask how does she feel about you hurting all those people?''

''She feels bad and guilty.''

''Why?''

''Because she took me to her family.''

''Do you regret joining their coven?''

''No, I do not… I am happy where I am and I feel good about my life now. ''

Emma didn't really buy it but she let Josie believe she did.

''Ok… You can leave if there is nothing more you want to talk about.''

Josie got up and then took a seat again.

''I am worried about Penelope.''

''Why?''

''I think it's hard on her that I joined. She believes she ruined my life.''

''And what do you think?''

''You want me to tell you honestly?''

''Yes, Josie…''

''I feel alive and good for the first time afrer very long time.''

''Why?''

''Because I am free to make choices for myself… Not thinking about what someone would think or say.''

''Where do you see yourself in five years?''

''In Seattle with Penelope…Expecting our baby…''

''Your first?''

''She would be the one to carry… New heir to the coven…''

''You want to raise kids there? In the coven?''

''It's their family…''

''Ok… See you Josie…''

Josie left the classroom and started walking to the stairs. Near the stairs she saw Caroline who tried to approach her. She continued walking and she followed her. All of the sudden she turned and faced her mother.

''What do you want?''

''To talk?''

''What about?''

''About what you heard?''

''About how you wanted me dead? How sure you were that I would be a bad vampire? How you wanted to cause trouble between me and Penelope? What is the topic you want to talk about MOTHER?"

''I wanted to say I am sorry…''

''I am more sorry than you are… I am sorry that I had to learn that my mother would scarify me that easily… I can't believe that any mother would do that to her own child… You carried us both… You gave birth to us both… I could have turned… Lizzie could have turned… But no, you wanted me dead… And I have no idea why… What did I do to you mom? Why don't you love me? Why didn't I matter like Lizzie did? Why was I always less important? Why? I just want to know how is it possible that someone who carried me and gave birth to me could want me dead and someone who doesn't even know me and the only link to them is the relationship I have with their daughter showed me more love and support that you did? You said that the merge was only solution? Tell me how did then Penelope's mom resolve the problem in less than three hours? Tell me mom why did she fight for me more than you and dad ever did?''

Josie was crying now… She was hurt she was disappointed and betrayed by her own mom. In the middle of that conversation Hope and Penelope were coming up the stairs. Hope froze when she saw two of them and Penelope got into her protective mode and was by Josie's side in a matter of seconds. She was holding her hand and giving Caroline a look that could kill. She didn't step away from Josie. She stood there to make a point.

''Are you ok Jojo?''

Josie hugged Penelope and held her…

''I am now babe… I am now…''

''Hope and I were on the way to our room to watch a movie. Do you want to watch a movie or you want us to be alone?''

''Can we have a minute?''

She looked at Hope who smiled and nodded.

''Take your time… Call me later...''

''Ok…''

She left them and Penelope took Josie to their room. They left Caroline alone on the stairs and didn't even turn back. Josie needed Penelope to be there for her and she had no intention to trash her mom. She was there to show Josie that she is not alone and that she is really loved. She got Josie to their bed and just held her. She cuddled up to Penelope and she felt and looked so tiny. Penelope didn't talk at all. She just held Josie and played with her hair. Josie would from time to time try to get even closer to Penelope and she would pull Josie closer to her.

''I love you Josie…''

''I love you too Penelope…''

''Why does my mom hate me? Why did she want me dead?''

''I don't know babe… But it's over now… You are part of a different coven and I am here for you for whatever you need.''

''I am so hurt and disappointed.''

''I know babe…''

''I keep thinking of hurting them…but it's not me…It's not how I do things.''

''That is just the anger and disappointment speaking. You will be fine baby….''

''You are the only thing keeping me normal…''

''That is a troubling thought…''

Josie smiled.

''Don't be like that… You know that you can be voice of reason.''

''I know babe… I was just joking.''

''Call Hope and tell her to come…with snack…''

''You want her to bring Raphael?''

Josie rolled eyes at Penelope.

''You never stop!''

''Fine… I'll call her and tell her to get us something to eat…''

She kissed Josie and went to get the phone. Josie got up from the bed and went to bathroom to change and fix her makeup. When she got out. Penelope was on the bed changed into yoga pants and loose shirt that left her right shoulder bare and her hair was down. Josie stood at the door and just wathed her. She was so hot when she was in her laid back outfits and without makeup. Penelope lifted her gaze and saw Josie at the bathroom door watdhing her.

''You are staring…''

''No, I am admiring the beayty of my girlfriend.''

Before they could continue the conversation, Hope and Raphael entered the room with bunch of food.

''I hope you are descent.''

''Yes, we are…''

They were surprised to see them at the different sides of the room. At first Hope thought they might have had an argument, but after that she realized they were looking at one another with hat stupid love stare so she knew they were ok. She came to Josie and put her hand on her shoulder.

''Are you ok Jo?''

''Yes, I am better….''

''I am glad…''

''Let's watch this movie.''

'"What did you get?''

''Batman….''

''Oh, God!''

''All of them…''

''Come on Hope…''

''Penelope can pick the movie…''

''You know she is not into Batman…''

''But she is into Poison Ivy…''

''That is bad movie…''

''But she is hot.''

To their surprise, Penelope picked the movie no one expected her to. She picked Dark knight. They positioned themselves on the floor and played the movie. Josie really enjoyed their little gathering. It did her good to laugh and cry with her friends and girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

Penelope gave Josie her card and sent her with Hope to the mall so she would get her suit or even a dress for the dance. Josie was very focused on having a suit, but she also didn't give up the idea of the dress either. Penelope took Josie's absence to finish homework and have a moment for herself. Penelope loved the girl, but she also loved having some alone moments and space. She finished homework and started working on a history paper. Books were all over the bed and Penelope was sitting in the center of them with her computer. Josie and Hope came back and found her lost in the French revolution materials.

''Hey nerd, we are back.''

She saw Josie with a suit bag and smiled.

''You got something?''

''Yes, an amazing suit and shoes.''

''Nice, can't wait to see you in them.''

''Well, in a week you will.''

''I know…''

Josie put the suit in her closet and came to kiss Penelope.

''Are you close to finishing?''

''An hour maybe?''

''Cool, I'll go with Hope to her room and you can come when you are done.''

''Sure… See you soon.''

''Love you P.''

''Love you too Jojo.''

Josie and Hope went back to Hope's room and Josie just threw herself on Hope's bed. Other girl took her favorite spot in the corner of the room on the bunch of pillows.

''Two of you are cute.''

Josie smiled.

''Don't let Penelope hear you… She hates being labeled as cute.''

''She is cute with you.''

''She is amazing.''

''Are you happy Josie? Is she what you really want?''

''She is what I want and more. I don't know what tomorrow brings, but at this moment, she is my entire universe…and she is my family…''

''And what about her coven? It's not very gentle bunch.''

''I don't think any coven is. There is darkness everywhere.''

''You killed someone?''

''Yes, but if you really look around… This school is full of people who have blood on their hands… One way or the other.''

''And her parents?''

''Her mom is gorgeous… Penelope looks like her.''

''Oh, so you have crush on mama Park…''

''Who doesn't? Have you seen her?''

Josie gets her phone out of the pocket and shows Hope picture with Penelope's parents. Hope looked at picture and then at Josie.

''Damn! Your future family is hot…''

''I know…''

She winked at Hope and took her phone back. They talked some more about things they did as kids and Penelope showed up. She came to the room and found Josie and Hope laughing about something.

''Hey girls, what's up?''

Josie made herself comfortable on the bed and pulled Penelope to her. She kissed her and Hope made gaging noise.

''Two of you make me sick.''

''Shut up Michaelson…''

''Careful there Park…''

Josie interrupted their banter by kissing Penelope's face and smiling at her.

''I missed you baby…''

''I missed you too Jojo.''

''Did you finish your paper?''

''Yes, I did… And I sent it to your dad.''

''Will you help me with mine….tomorrow?''

''Yes, I will babe.''

''Thank you Penny…''

''Everything for you honey…''

Penelope made herself comfortable and turned to Hope.

''What were you talking about when I came?''

''About some of Hope's mischiefs when she came to school and how Lizzie was annoyed with her.''

''There is some pleasure in annoying your sister.''

''Two of you are bad.''

''Come on Jojo… You know how much pleasure getting on her nerves gets us.''

''I can't with two of you…! Every time you got on her nerves, I had to pay the price.''

Hope laughed at that and Josie threw a pillow at her and started tickling Penelope.

''You loved it too Jojo… It was your sweet revenge to watch her pissed off.''

''Sometimes.''

''I know!''

''But not all the time Penelope. Sometimes it was not that nice…''

''I know… You would always cancel our dates and things.''

And…they were back to basics… Penelope will never forget how many dates were canceled, how many times Josie left her for stupid reasons… and Josie was tired of apologizing.

''Will you ever get over our past? If we want to move on, we have to put our past behind us.''

Penelope just looked at Josie.

''I am sorry… I just… Sometimes I am still full of anger and pain you ditched me for her.''

''Penelope, it never meant I didn't love you.''

''I just wanted to be your priority…''

''You are.''

''Now…''

''I needed time… But now we are going somewhere.''

''I know… I am sorry Jojo…''

''I am sorry too Penny…''

Penelope looked at her watch and smiled at Josie.

''Baby, shall we go and have diner?''

''Yes… I am a bit hungry…''

Hope got up from the floor and they went together to the dining hall. They picked up their food and found the table. Josie and Hope talked about something and Penelope looked around the room. She noticed how Caroline and Lizzie watched three of them like hawks. She didn't like it… She had a lot of trust issues and this was a red flag to her. Hope noticed that Penelope's mind was somewhere else and that she looked worried.

''Jo, could you go and get us some more ketchup. Your girl spent all of it.''

''Sure… I'll be back.''

She got up from the table and left two girls alone.

''What is it Park?''

''Not here…''

She signaled Hope to look in the direction of Lizzie and Caroline and Hope understood. She made up some conversation topic to tease Penelope and watched two other people react to the talk. She turned it to Penelope's and Josie's relationship and how much fun they must be having since they are living together and she also teased calling Josie Mrs. Park. Josie came back to the table and looked at two other people sitting there.

''What is going on?''

''Nothing, I am just teasing you girl. Thank you for providing material for that.''

''I would like to say you are welcome, but I fear those words now.''

Both girl laughed.

''You know us too well Jojo.''

''That's what I was afraid of.''

''You love us Jojo…''

''That is debatable matter.''

''I beg your pardon Miss Saltzman?!''

''There are days when you get on my very last nerve Miss Parker…''

''And on those days…you worship me…I know.''

Hope just made gagging sound at them.

''I will be sick listening to two of you… Please, retire to your bad chamber and do it already… Get me out of this misery where I have to listen to your foreplay.''

Josie smiled at Hope.

''That is excellent idea… Let's go baby… I sort of missed you and suit is not the only thing I got today.''

''Oh, someone made a trip to Victoria's Secret?''

''Maybe…''

Penelope knew Josie did just that.

''Ok, Michaelson… We are gone… Have fun without us.''

They got up from the table and run to their room. Many people watched them run and made comments that they are completely out of their minds but they didn't care. They missed one another after spending the most of the day apart. After making love to Penelope, Josie cradled the other girl on her chest and played with her hair.

''Baby?''

''Yes Jojo?''

''Why do you think mom and Lizzie were looking at us?''

''No idea Jojo… But I know I didn't like it.''

''Me neither… For some reason it made my skin crawl.''

''I share the sentiment.''


	13. Chapter 13

The night of the dance finally came and both girls were excited to see each other's outfits and spend the night with their friends having fun. Days leading to this Saturday were tiring and they had so many tests and projects that Penelope was not sure if anyone would have strength to go to the party and dance. She knew she and Josie were beyond tired and had so little sleep this week, but there was some excitement and feeling in their bellies keeping them on their feet and motivated to go. Since it was Saturday and they had nothing better to do, Penelope suggested they spend entire day in bed just relaxing and napping if they feel need for it. Josie took her phone and set the alarm for the time they should start getting ready for the dance and went back to cuddling with Penelope.

''I am so excited for tonight….''

Penelope just smiled.

''My, oh, my! Josette Saltzman is excited for the dance… I think we can expect snow or something as charming as that.''

''Hey!''

''What?! You usually are never excited about dances and school functions.''

''Because I always have to work for two when it comes to organizing it all. Lizzie insists she is part of the committee and them she is too busy staring at some boy to move her little finger.''

''Well, now you are the one staring at the pretty girl and doing nothing for the dance.''

''I think I like this arrangement better.''

Penelope smirked and kissed Josie.

''I know.''

They continued kissing until there was a knock on the door. Josie got out of the bed and Penelope stayed in and made herself more comfortable. When Josie opened the door her dad and Lizzie were standing in the hallway.

''Dad, Lizzie… What can I do for you?''

''Well, Lizzie was wondering if you wanted to help with the dance? There is a lot of work and…''

Penelope waited for Josie to say yes and their day to change rapidly. She felt ping of disappointment thinking about Josie leaving everything to help Lizzie and dad organize the dance.

''I am sorry dad, but I am busy.''

Lizzie and Alaric were very surprised by what Josie said and so was Penelope. Lizzie looked at Josie and looked behind her seeing Penelope in bed and then smirked at her sister.

''Busy doing what? Your girlfriend?''

Josie gave her a look and then smirked.

''Babe, Lizzie wants to know if we will have sex today? Do you think we would be done in time for the dance?''

Penelope stared at Josie with her mouth hanging open. She never expected Josie to say something like that in front of her father. She was amazed by how Josie simply didn't care her dad was there and how she remained calm like she was having a very casual and normal conversation. Alaric wished the floor would open to swallow him and Lizzie was not expecting this comment from Josie. After seeing Lizzie's face, Penelope couldn't resist.

''Whatever you say babe… We may even skip the dance if you are up to it?''

She got out of bed and now Lizzie and their dad were exposed to Penelope in a very short black nightgown. She put her arms around Josie's middle and put her chin on her shoulder.

''Babe, I'll be hitting the shower now… ''

With that she winked at Josie and smiled at Lizzie and Alaric.

''See you later Dr. Saltzman, Lizzie…''

She went into bathroom and left the door a bit opened so Josie could see her stripping from where she was standing. She couldn't wait to join Penelope in the shower. She really missed her and even the fact that they share the room and bed couldn't help with how much she missed Penelope. Yes, sharing all that helped a bit, but they had very little time to themselves and they were too tired to have sex or do anything during this week. Now, it wat time to make it up to one another.

''Dad…. Lizzie… Was that all? I really have to go now. As Lizzie said, I am too busy helping myself to this beautiful woman in my shower…so I can't help with the dance…''

She looked at Lizzie again.

''Ask mom. She will do anything to help you…as we all know.''

Lizzie was a bit embarrasses with what Josie just said.

''We said we were sorry Jo.''

''Well, so am I.''

With that she shut the door and went to bathroom and took off her clothes. Penelope was washing her hair when she felt Josie's arms around her.

''Well, hello Jojo. Took you long enough.''

''I am sorry baby…''

''Well, you will have to make it up to me love.''

''Well, let me start making up to you Ms. Parker…''

Josie and Penelope spent most of the day in bed making love, cuddling, chatting or simply holding each other in silence. Around seven Hope came to tell Josie she is ready to do her hair and help with makeup. Josie picked up her bag with suit and shoes and kissed Penelope.

''I'll see you in a hour… I can't wait to see the dress and for you to see me.''

''I know… I am very excited about seeing the beauty of glammed up Josie Saltzman.''

''Sweet talker…''

She blew Penelope a kiss and went with Hope who was rolling her eyes at them and making gag noices.

''Two of you make me sick.''

''We know you love us Hope.''

''Next time I will spill ice cold water on you.''

''You wouldn't dare!''

''Are you sure Saltzman?''

''I am not sure about anything or anyone anymore.''

That killed the mood a bit. Hope knew she was talking about her mom and Lizzie.

''I am sorry Jo… I never imagined things would go that far.''

''Then you can imagine my shock.''

''No, I can't. And that's coming from a Michaelson… And you know pretty well how screwed up our family history is.''

''I think we all know.''

They got into Hope's room and started working on Josie's makeup for the night. She wanted something different and Hope was on board with a bit darker eye makeup and lips. It didn't take long for Hope to complete Josie's look and when the other girl saw herself in the mirror she loved the final product. She never tried that shadowy look and she loved it.

''It's perfect Hope.''

''Good, now let's see what shall we do with the hair.''

Josie choose to put it in a low messy bun and Hope agreed. When hair was done, Josie got up from the chair and went to the bed. She opened the bag and took out her black suit and shirt. She looked amazing in black jacket, tight pants, heels and white shirt with first two buttons unbuttoned and lose tie.

Hope had huge smirk on her face.

''I think Park is going to love this look. I also hope two of you make it to the dance.''

Josie just rolled her eyes.

''We will make it… You promised not to let me move away from you.''

Hope smiled as she remembered the conversation with Josie about getting ready together and all.

''Yes, I did.''

''You see… We have about ten minutes before Penelope comes. Will you be ready?''

''In a minute.''

Hope went to her closet and took out red dress from it. Josie could have sworn it took Hope a minute to put on the dress, get her hair in a bun and put on the shoes. That girl could dress very fast…without any magic tricks.

''I am ready….''

''Good. Now we wait for Penny.''

Josie kept looking herself in the mirror and Hope watched her with a smile on her face. She couldn't remember when was the last time Josie was happy about dance, party or some other school function. She loved this playful side of her friend and she missed it a lot.

On the other side of the hallway, Penelope Park(er) was putting finishing touches to her look for the evening. Her dress fit her like a glove, her hair was in perfect bun, her makeup was in gold and bronze and she had deep red lipstick that went with inside of her dress and blood red rubies she had in her ears and around her neck. She put on her gloves and it was time to go and pick up Josie from Hope's room. On the way to Hope's room, she met Raphael who gave her a big smile.

''If I may say, you look amazing Penelope.''

''Thank you. I think you clean up good too.''

''Thank you. Shall we? Our dates are waiting for us.''

He offered his arm and she took it.

''Such a perfect gentleman.''

''I try, I try.''

Raphael knocked at the door and Hope opened. He was smitten by her right away and it took him few moments to recover and wish her good evening. She giggled and took his hand. When Josie showed up, Penelope's eyes light up and she smirked at the sight in front of her.

''Hot!''

''I know Penny.''

Josie gave her a small peck and winked.

''I must say you look ravishing Miss Parker…''

''And I am sure you wouldn't have nothing against ravishing me when the time comes.''

''You are mistaken, I am willing to do it any time.''

Penelope smirked.

''Oh, really Miss Saltzman?''

''Yes, really…''

Hope had to prevent them from wondering back to their bedroom so she took Penelope's hand and pulled her away from Josie.

''Hey! Two of you, keep it on the low! You will have after the dance to do the dirty…Now we are going to the dance where we will have fun with our friends…ALL TOGETHER! Am I clear?''

''Yes, Hopey…''

''Shut up Penelope!''

On the way to the ballroom, Penelope and Josie stole few kisses and Hope rolled her eyes at them and at the same time she found it cute…in a very disturbing way…how clingy and close they were. Maybe part of her was envious that they had someone who loved them as much as they did love one another. She wished for love like that and wished for her eternal loneliness to end. Looking at Raphael, she was under impression that her perfect love story was just starting.


End file.
